


Oceans Between Us

by setmysoulonfire



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setmysoulonfire/pseuds/setmysoulonfire
Summary: You needed to see the way he was looking at you. Like you were the ocean and he was desperate to drownorUma and Harry’s POV during D3 and the following events





	1. the way you move is like a full on rainstorm (and I'm a house of cards)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. I watched D3 yesterday and I absolutely loved it. Mal and Uma were really setting development goals. Also, Gil and Jay. Do I have to say more? Anyway, I think it’s pretty obvious that Uma and Harry owned my ass during the entire godamn film. So, this fic will have some changes in the scenes to fit the plot better, but I don’t think anything very drastic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it :)

Harry truly wanted to be mad. He was ready to make a scene and yell at her. The pirate had spent the last six months worrying about where she was, if she was still alive. Hell, he had crossed the damn barrier for her. Harry was sure, that when he saw her again, she would be sorry for disappearing for so long. And yet, when he saw her floating in the water, with tentacles where her legs used to be, and a wicked smile crossing her face, suddenly all the anger he so desired to feel was replaced with relief. 

He had watched her confrontation with the _Gone Good Four,_ and surprisingly, they had made a deal. Or at least that was the closest word he could come up with. Truth was, both groups were fighting for their own interests. They all knew the only reason they weren’t trying to murder each other was because the other had something to offer. After all those years struggling to find a way out of the hell hole they called home, Mal could finally set them all free. And now Uma was in the current possession of Hades’ amber. Harry didn’t know what it did, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to, but Mal said it was the only way to save their precious Auradon. It was powerful, especially now that they were in a land with magic. And that only made it more dangerous for them. The amber was the only thing in their favor, and if they lost it, Harry didn’t like to think what Mal could do with Uma. 

Thinking about her sent chills to his spine. Uma explained to Gil that she was looking for a hole in the barrier, that she hadn’t left them, and he knew she was telling the truth. Of course he did. He knew herbetter than anyone, and she would  _ never  _ leave them behind. The anger and the frustration he had felt for the past six months were never directed to her. Harry was angry at the situation itself. Ever since they met, they never stayed more than a few days apart, and he could see the impact it had on him. His temper was at his worse, without Uma to calm him down, and he hadbig, dark circles under his eyes, result of the endless nights he had spent thinking of how to find her instead of sleeping. He could see she was different as well. Apart from her new clothes and hair, hanging loose on her shoulders, replacing her braids, she was thiner.Being used to eat at her mother’s diner everyday, living in the wild ocean clearly had changed her diet. But she also looked more determinative than ever. Maybe seeing the world from outside the Isle of the Lost made her want them to experience that freedom. But mostly, Harry was angry at himself. Yes, he was giving everything on him to find her, but he had let her go first. He had watched her swim of the Isle and never return. He had let her go, and the fact that she finally was by his side again was only another reason to made him never leave her again. 

\- Guess you haven’t really changed, huh? - Uma said as she slowed her pace a bit and started to walk by Harry’s side.

\- How come? - He asked, looking at her.

\- You still have the notoriously bad habit of running towards danger as opposed to away from it.

The pirate would like to say she was wrong. That he did it because he was brave and that was the only reason. But they both knew it was a lie. Harry _did_ liked to get himself in some risky situations, but he couldn’t help it. The adrenaline running through his body, the way he always felt when he held a sword or, even better, his hook, it was one of the best feeling he ever experienced, and he loved it. 

\- It’s part of my charm. - Harry said with as a provocative smile formed in his lips. 

\- Well, I find way more charming when you’re alive. 

The statement made Harry’s mind stop working for a millisecond. Uma was his captain. He had seen how much she cared for her crew. She was always ready to die for them, and she almost did quite sometimes. So of course, the fact she was worried about his safety wasn’t a surprise, but how she said it. Sure, there was always a bit of flirt in their relationship, but by flirt, it meant that Harry attempted to seduce Uma and she would shove him and roll her eyes. 

\- Uma... - he called, his mind working it’s hardest to try to find something to say. - You know me, I’m a survival. - he said it softy

She reached for his hand and stopped walking. The touch made him stop as well, and he enlaced his fingers on hers, doing what he could to keep the warmth of her hand near him. Gods, he missed her. 

\- It’s different this time, Harry. - Uma said, and something about how she pronounced his name made the pirate a little worried. She said his name like a whisper, as if she said it to loud he might had disappeared in front of her eyes. Harry knew that tone. He knew Uma wasn’t sure about her decision, and the daughter of Ursula _hated_ being uncertain. - We’re not in Isle anymore. It’s a whole new land, and we don’t even know who we’re fighting. You have to be careful.

_So do you_, he thought. But something in her eyes stopped him. It stoped him to say that her life mattered so much more for him than his own, and if he had to, he would gladly throw himself in front of a dragon or whatever creatures the hero kids had for her. She was scared. He could see the fear trying to take over the rest of her body, and how it was taking every inch of her being not surrender to it. That were very few times when Harry Hook saw Uma scared, and he completely loathed it. 

\- I will. - he looked deep in her brown eyes and squeezed her hand. - I promisse.

\- Good. - she said as a hint of a smiled appeared in her lips. - I just found you. I can’t lose you again. 

She let of his hand and went back on walking in front of the group, alongside with Mal. He exhaled as he thought about the horrifying six months they were apart. He was a wreck, but he had people there for him. The crew, Gil. Even with what it had felt like a hole inside of him, he was never truly alone. But Uma was. And it was when Harry realized, that she might need him as much as he needed her. 


	2. do you remember? (we were sitting there by the water)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone. SO SORRY for the slowest update on Earth, I don't really have an excuse and it probably won't change, but enjoy ig

Uma was never the affectionate kind. She was actually the very opposite of it. The many years of picking fights with rival gangs or leading street combats had given her many scars to prove her point. But when her eyes had laid on Harry, all she wanted was run to him and never let him go again. 

The first thing she noticed was how he looked exactly the same. He still had that one smile reserved only for her, and his hair was even messier without his pirate hat on, which still made him look more attractive than Uma liked to admit. Although everything reminded her of the pirate she knew her entire life, the dark circles under his green eyes intrigued her. Ages of sleeping in their ship, separated only by a thin wall, made her very aware of the nightmares that kept him awake, his mouth screaming out the horror his eyes had seen. But it also made her aware that they had stopped years ago, and she cringed with the thought of him having those dreams again. 

The second thing she noticed was the accelerated rhythm her stubborn heart insisted on beating. Of course, Uma told herself it beat the same way when she looked at Gil, and it wasn't a complete lie. She was thrilled that her blonde friend was okay, and the felling expanded when she saw he didn't lose his innocent and childish air. If she considered every member of her crew part of some ship, Gil would definitely be the anchor, keeping them steady with his smile that never failed in warming up Uma's heart. She always fought to protect him, he was their hope, after all, and that was something very dangerous to have in the Isle of the Lost.

Harry, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. Like Uma, he knew that if he wanted to survive, being a kid, especially a hopeful one, was a privilege he couldn't own. While Gil's spirit was filled with kindness, Harry's temper formed his reputation. He was trouble. And yet, Uma's heart never failed to skip a beat when it came to him. 

She desperately wanted to go to her friends, _ her family,_ and hold them as if the world was about to end, but in order to do that, she needed to keep them alive. Which led to a brief smile, a wacky explanation and a deal with her declared enemy. They deserved better than that. They deserved to know that she did the possible and the impossible trying to find her way back home, that the last six months were a living hell, and that she would rather _die_ than live that again. She would apologize later. Uma got a way out of the Isle, now all she needed to do was make sure that they would live enough to see it happening. 

She wasn't very worried about Gil. If one thing had always been clear for him was that she was his captain, and he would do whatever she told him to. Harry, though, required a bit more supervision.

Uma talked to him and made him promise that he would be okay because, honestly, she didn’t know what she would do if he wasn’t. _ He is going to be fine,_ she kept telling herself, but she couldn’t ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach. Uma would gladly die for her crew, and she was terrified that Harry would do the same for her. 

He was behind her when they entered the castle, just like he did a million times before. The way they alternated their steps and always seemed to move their weapons in a unique rhythm might have seemed like they had years of practice, but truth was, Uma never had to rehearse anything with Harry. It was simply how they worked. 

\- This is a bit weird, isn’t it? - she noticed by Harry’s voice that he was closer.

\- What? - she asked, turning her head to face another empty hallway

\- Us, saving Auradon, with them. - he said with a disgusted face as he watched the four good doers in front of them.

\- Well - she started - it’s not exactly our regular scenario, but we’re still the same, right? - she asked, ignoring the unusual tone of concern that followed the question. 

Yes, it was all very weird. The villains saving the day wasn’t the story for kids’ bedtime. Uma didn’t exactly know what to do with the hero tag she and her friends were suddenly labeled, but she desperately needed to hear Harry say that nothing had changed. 

Deep down, she knew it did. Uma thought she always had it rough, but the six months she spent away from her crew was almost unbearable. Her bones, now so appearing on her body, that shivered during the night, her hands shaking all the time because of the magic she couldn’t control, her mind keeping her awake with haunted memories, all of that cost something inside of her, something she didn’t know she would ever get back. 

But not being with the people she loved, it actually _destroyed_ her, and she was left only with a broken heart. And as much as she tried to deny it, Harry always had the gift to mend her wounded heart. 

\- You and me - he said softly but without any hint of hesitation. 

Uma smiled as she tried to contain a relieved breath. Maybe everything was a bit crazy right now, and maybe they would be for a while. They were confused and worried and only had blind faith guiding them but she had Harry, and he had her. Just like it always were, and it always would be. 

\- Plus, - she said landing a hand on his shoulder so he could slow down and look at her - we’re not saving Auradon, we’re saving ourselves - the deadly, wicked smile that crossed his mouth matched perfectly with her own. 

They continued to walk through the empty halls, both their minds a little steadier, and lighter, with the certainty that regardless of where they were still a team. Uma was determined, focused, holding tight to what she had just been reassured of. She was still a captain, and Harry was still her first mate.


	3. you and i walk a fragile line (i have known it all this time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing AND posting? idk her. anyway, I don't have much to say, except it will take a while before the next one. Hope you enjoy it :)

\- Were you out of your mind!? - Uma’s voice echoed through the giant room.

\- Would you stop yelling, please? - Harry said, resisting the urge to yell back or roll his eyes at his captain. 

Uma, however, didn't save any resources to show she was furious. She walked in circles in a weird systematic pace, and at times she would glare at where Harry and Evie were sitting, exhale sharply, and then go back on walking. Harry felt the room was bigger, as if the place was getting ready to accommodate Uma’s displeasurement. He sure was getting ready himself. 

\- Alright - Evie sounded more kind than she usually did - I think we’re good - she finished some last touches on Harry’s bandages and smiled. 

\- Great - Uma said full of sarcasm. - Now I can actually murder you!

Harry took a deep breath as Evie left the room, not before mouthing him good luck. He felt a little guilty to wish the pile of formers living, dancing knights to come back to life so that he wouldn’t have to have the argument he was about to. He looked up to the ceiling, avoiding the unavoidable, and couldn’t help to think that that was the most beautiful place he had ever seen. 

The circular skylight gave the room a golden aspect, and the big, white columns disperse on the corners only helped that impression. Sure, it was a bit destroyed after the Dancing Knights’ Battle, that he had just chosen the name, but it still managed to keep his attention. That would be, of course, if it wasn’t for fulminant gaze coming from Uma. The newest cut on his right arm was starting to sting, as if his whole body was punishing the new bruise for getting him in that situation. 

\- It’s just a small cut. - He said it softly. 

The tone of his voice served no purpose, once Uma’s face turned into a weird grimace, as if he had just spoken the most unbelievable thing. Maybe he had. He wasn’t exactly sure why she was angry, really. They were fighting together, as they did many times before and very well, in his opinion, and he had been hit by one of the knights right before their victory. He had seen one of the magical figures going for Uma, and the wound was a small price to pay. Sure, he had love for his life and a strong desire to not awake more of her anger, and therefore would never tell her that. It truly was a small cut. He had gone through much worse, and Uma knew that. Which was just another reason for his confusion. 

\- It’s just a small cut. - she repeated it, a sick, ironic smile crossing her face - It’s not just a small cut, Harry, it’s luck!

The look on her face was enough to make the pirate’s heart breaks in half. Her lower lip trembling, the fast blinks to keep the, what he was praying not to be tears, away, the fast breaths coming out of her mouth. She looked tired, scared, simply broken. He had never seen her like that before, and it felt as if it might have killed him. 

He stood up and took a few steps, raising his good arm to go to her, but she stopped him before he did. Uma took another deep breath and her brown eyes locked with his green ones. 

\- You promised. - the words were barely hearable. - You promised you would be careful. - she moved her head so that eye contact was broken, as if she couldn’t face what she was about to say. - What happens next time? Do you lose a limb? Do you stop walking? D-Do Y-You di…

Harry hugged her before she could finish. He held her tight, and she allowed a couple of tears to stain his shirt. They stayed like that for a while. Harry drawing imaginary circles on her back and kissing her forehead ever once in a while. Uma feeling his heart beating against her ears, reassuring her that he was fine, that _they_ were fine. They were still holding each other when Harry placed his chin on the top of her head. 

\- I’m a pirate, Uma. - he hoped he wasn’t being misinterpreted. The last thing he wanted was for her to yell at him again. - You can’t expect me not to fight. 

\- I know. - She said against his chest. - But I can expect you to be alive. 

They continued in the same position, the comfortable silence surrounding them._ I can’t lose you again_, the words seemed heavier on his mind, and Harry could only think of how scared she looked moments ago. He was certain he never wanted to see that look ever again. He filled his brain with the best memories he had of her, although it was hard for him to focus on one. 

Before he realized, his eyes were closed and all he saw was her smile, the way she always leaned forward when she was laughing. Gods, did he love that laugh. He just kept drowning himself into those memories, her small body in her arms, and his heart screaming what he so wanted to tell her, until he did:

\- I can’t lose you either. - He whispered so low he wasn’t even sure she had heard him.

\- You won’t

She held him tighter, and Harry took a deep breath, just enjoying that little moment. Two silly teenagers hugging in a destroyed room, held only by promises neither of them knew they could keep.


	4. can't breathe whenever you're gone (i'm haunted)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, it’s me, full time procrastinator. Im trying to post more often, promise. Hope u enjoy :)

_ Uma had it hard to distinguished if Harry was either mad or concerned, but again, so did he. He tapped his foot against the floor of their ship, leaning forward with his fingers interlaced. He didn’t say a thing. He only stared at her, and it was driving Uma out of her mind.  _

_ _ _ She had already made up her mind. It was the right thing to do, she was sure. She could swim faster than anyone on that bloody island, and the barrier would be open for just enough time for her to escape and get that cursed wand. She knew the love spell, the location, and pretty much everything she had to know. But there was no way Uma would do this without him knowing.  _

_ She believed it was a good idea at first. Harry supported her, even when she was making crazy calls, he always saw how it was for the best, and he was always right there by her side. But at that moment, in that tiny, dusty room, and her about to beg for him to say anything, she was starting to reconsider. _

_ \- Would you please say something? - She adjusted her back on the chair so they were face to face.  _

_ \- What do you want me to say, Uma? - He sounded tired. _

_ She opened up her mouth but just couldn’t find the words. What did she want him to say? Did she want him to say that it was the right thing to do, that he supported her? Or did she wanted him to make her stay? To see she was scared, to sit her down and stop her from making what she deep down felt it was a horrible mistake.  _

_ Harry stood up while she tried to think of a proper answer. He walked across the room, running a hand through his hair, exhaling sharply. It was Uma’s time to stay quiet, just looking at him and wondering what the hell he was thinking.  _

_ He looked down at where she was sitting, and Uma could see the fire burning in his eyes. He folded his knees a bit so now he was facing her. This one is gonna be bad, she thought.  _

_ \- Do you want me to tell you how I think this is pure bullshit? Do you need me to say we’re supposed to leave this place together? That I’ll never forgive you, or myself, if something happens and I’m not there? - The tiredness from his voice was replaced with anger and shouts. - Do you really need me to tell you all this? Because I’m pretty sure you already know.  _

_ \- Harry… - she began, but for the second time in the last 5 minutes, she didn’t know what to say.  _

_ _ _ He looked frustrated, as if he knew she wasn’t gonna change her mind regardless of what he told her. Uma got up, her heart beating so fast she felt it would stop. Making people feel better wasn’t exactly her thing. She took his hands and gently moved his chin so he was looking at her.  _

_ \- I’m scared too, you know? - She sounded way more soft than… well, Uma. - But I’ve fought fights on my own before, and I managed to win every single one of them. - She said with an evil grin.  _

_ \- This one it’s different. - He whispered, since they were getting closer by every sentence.  _

_ _ _ Uma moved her hands so they were on his neck, her fingers running through the back of his head. He placed his own on her back, pulling her close. She stood on tiptoe and placed her lips onto his. It was warm, soft. It was home.  _

_ \- I’ll come back, Harry. - She said when they drifted apart. - I promise. _

She didn't come back. Uma tried to repress the memory that insisted on tormenting her, pointing out how similar it was to the situation she was in at that moment. She failed. Gil and Harry were both gone, looking for Prince Charming, and she was again a captain without a ship or crew.  _ Pathetic _ , she thought. 

Gil had given her a fast hug and said he would see her soon, which had made her relax a bit. But then Harry said he would come back, and left. Before she realized, she was alone in the room with only her heart pounding inside her chest. Uma thought that’s how he should’ve had felt when she left. Scared, lost. 

Remembering the day she left always gave her goosebumps. One, because it was the first day of her personal hell and, two, it was the first time she had kissed Harry, and Gods know what that kiss did for her when she was by herself at that rusty house on the beach, shivering and tired. At that moment though, the memory of the kiss wasn’t making her feel any better. It was just a reminder of another thing she had left unsolved, and now that she finally had the chance to solve it, she was terrified. It was just another thing she could ruin, and she could never be ready to ruin him.

Uma moved her chair at the dinner table. Celia was by her side at the couch, sleeping. It was ironic. Pretty much everybody in Auradon was sleeping against their will, and there she was, resting peacefully. She wished she could sleep like that, for just a moment even. It had been a while since her last good night of sleep. Uma was so lost on her own thoughts she didn’t hear that someone was coming. 

\- She’s just like us, you know? - Mal said from behind her, causing Uma to look at her, a confused expression painted on her face. 

\- Celia. She’s just like you and me. - She said as she took the seat in front of her. 

Uma usually wouldn’t be doing that. Of all people in that Candy Land, Mal was definitely the last one she wanted to talk at that moment. But she figured she didn’t have anything better to do, and it might have been fun messing with her. 

\- How come, Your Highness? - Uma said clicking her tongue. Mal rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, as if she was trying to remember why she was doing that.

\- She’s always trying to do what’s best for her family. - She moved her head at the couch, where the twins and Dizzy were lying under the sleeping spell. 

As much as she hated it, Uma had to admit Mal was right. She had seen as Celia put a blanket on her friends and talked the nightmares away. She remembered a few years ago, she couldn’t sleep because of Harry’s screams. They both slept on their ship. One because Harry lived there, and it was the only place he truly knew, even after his dad passed away. And two, because Uma would’ve rather live in a floating piece of wood than to spend another night under her mom’s roof. 

She had walked to his room, ready to yell at him. When she opened the door, however, Harry was lying on his bed, eyes carved into the ceiling, sweat dripping from his forehead. She climbed to his bed, without making a sound, and placed her head on his chest, feeling the irregular beats from his heart. He wrapped his arm around her, and before she knew it, they were both at sleep. Harry didn’t scream again. 

So of course, Uma knew she and Celia were alike, and she couldn’t deny that she held certain compassion for the girl. What she didn’t understand, was why the hell Mal was telling her that. 

\- I’m sorry. - Mal said, hesitant. Which didn’t stop Uma’s surprise. - For the past six months, I was worried that you would attack Auradon, but I didn’t realize I kept you away from your family. I know it was hard, and that sorry doesn’t change anything, but I really, really am sorry. 

Uma needed a moment. She had never once heard Maleficient’s daughter apologize, especially not to her. And again, Mal was right. The past few months were horrible, and deep down, Uma needed someone to say it wasn’t her fault. She just never expected Mal to that someone. 

\- I’ve never seen you this kind, not to me at least. What caused this change of heart? - She asked truly curious. 

\- I saw your hand, after the battle. - Mal said softly and Uma hid her hand. It had just stopped shaking, and she was praying nobody had seen it. - I know magic can be difficult to control, especially if you’re alone. - Her face was filled with guilt, but Uma didn’t care. That was the first time she had ever heard anything about her magic. 

\- Wait - Uma said, thinking how to formulate her question. - Have you ever had trouble controlling it? 

\- At first. When I was under a lot of stress or pressure it was harder.

\- What did you do? H-How did you stop it? - She said, desperate to know. 

\- Ben - Mal said with a smile. - Being with him just… it helped.

\- True love. - Uma said it more to herself. 

Uma threw herself back at the chair, exhaling. Part of her, that she didn’t recognize, wanted to apologize to Mal for keeping Ben under a love spell, now that she knew it helped her control what Uma knew it was hell. She opened her mouth, but a scream coming from the other room stopped her before she could’ve said anything. 

They got up and in a blink, Uma, Mal, Celia, Douggie, and Evie were standing in the living room while Audrey played them as toys. Even faster than that, she and Mal were holding hands, the glow of her shell matching the one in Mal’s eyes. She felt that weird feeling inside of her, as if part of her was being replaced with something else, something desperate to take her entirely. Uma felt the magic of the room fade away, and, just as Mal, she found herself having trouble breathing. She looked down at her hands to see them shaking, and put them in her pocket. 

\- Heeeey. - Celia said with a provocative smile towards Mal. - It’s your bae. 

_ Harry. _ Uma followed Mal towards the main door, feeling every beat of her heart pounding in her chest. She watched as Mal ran into Ben, and her heart relaxed a little when Gil high fived her, as if he had just came back from a walk. Her eyes ran through everywhere until she stopped and let out a relieved gasp. She barely saw Harry’s smile, once she ran as fast as the wind and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. 

\- Hi. - He said smiling while she moved to look at him. - Are you okay? 

\- Yeah, yeah, everything is fine. - Uma said, surprised at how true it felt. - I’m just glad you’re alright. 

He smiled and nodded, reassuring her. Celia had started to talk to him, and Uma turned aside, not letting go of his hand, to find Mal looking at her with a smile. She raised her eyebrows and lifted her shoulders, a clear and silent question. Mal’s eyes went down to Uma’s hands. She looked at them. They weren’t shaking anymore. 


	5. and i just want it back the way it was before (baby, i don't like the ending)

Harry Hook knew what it was like to get hurt. He never had a proper home, meal or even a proper family. His mother passed away when he was born, and after twelve years of drowning his grief in every bottle of whiskey he could get his hands on, his father finally joined her. But at that moment, the anger burning in his soul and boiling his blood was enough to kill him.

Mal had not only lied to them, but they fought with the VKs and almost died a few times in the process. All of it for what? Harry thought. He looked down at his hands, knuckles bleeding from punching the wall. If it wasn’t for Uma, sitting quietly at the castle’s stairs, he would’ve had probably punched another one. Instead, he sat next to her. She wasn’t looking at anything in particular, and didn’t even flinch when he looked at her. It felt like nothing else was could affect her, she was just... hollow.

And Harry knew Uma was everything but that. He could’ve just sat there, wondering how to get to her, until he saw the corner of her lip twist. Was she smiling? No, she was _ laughing _ . And he was sure he wasn’t dreaming because that was his favourite sound in the entire world and his mind could never recreate that, but yet there she was. Bursting into laugh in the moment he least expected, not that he could predict many things when it came to Uma, and her arms wrapped around her stomach and she just kept laughing so hard Harry didn’t really notice he had joined her until his own stomach started to hurt. 

\- We’re so fucking stupid. - She said between giggles.

\- We are, we truly are. - It wasn’t even remotely funny, which only made him laugh harder.

He wasn’t quite sure when it stopped being hilarious, or rather, when they decided to embrace the truth, but the bitter taste in is mouth was back, replacing his anger with something way worse. Loss. 

Harry looked at Uma, trying to find the comfort only she was able to provide, and then his eyes met hers. He didn’t see any joy in them, but they weren’t empty either. Far from it, they were also filled with loss, and sadness and every scar, every hint of pain Uma had ever felt. He could’ve spent the rest of his miserable life just staring at those brown eyes, seeing her story and just thinking how she could be even more beautiful with all that hurt, but she looked away way too fast, and the words that came out of her mouth were barely a whisper:

\- I’m sorry, Harry.

He took her hand as an instinct, interlacing their fingers and wondering what the hell she could be sorry for.

\- We lost everything. - Uma’s eyes finally found his again, sadder. - And it’s my fault.

Harry could feel part of his anger threatening to come back, willing to fight whoever would have made her feel like that, whoever caused that brokenness in her soul. Instead, the need to hold her, to protect the girl he had loved for most of his life spoke louder than anything else. He moved his hand to her chin, making her look at him, so she wouldn’t doubt a word he was about to say, because he sure meant every single one of them. 

\- I lost everything six months ago, when you didn’t come back. - He spoke softly but without any hesitation. - So what we didn’t find a way out this time? We try again, and again, until it works, but we do it together.

He moved both his hands, cupping her face, and she was looking at him like she had never met him, like he was a box full of mysteries she was ready to solve.

\- I don’t care if we’re in the Island, or in Cotton Candy Land, or anywhere else. - He took a deep breath before saying the last part. - Because nowhere is good enough if it doesn’t have you in it. 

She smiled at him, and he felt his heart burn. Because she was there, after all this time, she was finally there in his arms. And yes they were broken, and hurt and torn apart but they were together, and for a second, Harry was truly and completely in peace. 

She got up and offered him her hand. 

\- Let’s go home. 

He took her hand and they walked silently along each other, and he didn’t know where they would end up when all of this mess was over, but it didn’t matter. He was already home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I won't even apologize for the delay because I have been doing it since chapter 2. Anyway, I might post more often because of quarantine but no promises. Stay safe and wash your hands ;)


End file.
